Luke Skywalker/Gallery
Images of Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Images Baby-Luke.png|Baby Luke Skywalker in Revenge of the Sith. Luke Skywalker2.jpg|Luke in A New Hope. star-wars-luke-skywalker.png|Luke as a pilot. A_New_Hope_DVD.png|Luke on the New Hope DVD. Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke in The Empire Strikes Back. Luke_Skywalker_ROTJ.png|Luke in Return of the Jedi. Return_Of_The_Jedi_DVD.png|Luke on the Return of The Jedi DVD. Luke-rotjpromo.jpg Luke Skywalker longing to leave home and fight the empire.jpg|Luke longing to leave home and fight the empire. Open-uri20150608-27674-70be49 7dc0de33.jpeg|Luke with C-3PO. Luke Skywalker releasing stress after he finds his step parents murdered.jpg|Luke releasing stress after he finds his step parents murdered. Chewbacca cantina.jpeg|Luke with Ben Kenobi, meeting Han Solo and Chewbacca. Chewbacca prisoner.jpeg|Luke and Han disguised as stormtroopers, walking with Chewbacca. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-8872.jpg|Luke rescuing Princess Leia. Leia 2.jpg|Luke with Han and Leia on the Death Star. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-10458.jpg|Luke with Leia before jumping with the line. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-10972.jpg|Luke mourning the lost of Obi Wan. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-11031.jpg|Luke being comforted by Leia after Obi Wan's death. Luke Skywalker putting the foot down with Han Solo.png|Luke Skywalker putting his foot down with Han Solo. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-11955.jpg|Luke Skywalker trying to talk Han Solo out of leaving and into participating in the assault on the Death Star. Luke Skywalker releasing stress after arguing with Han Solo.jpg|Luke releasing stress after arguing with Han Solo. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps com-13925.jpg|Luke and the group celebrate their victory over the Empire. Luke Skywalker giggling.jpg|Luke Skywalker giggling, being honored for destroying the Death Star. Han-solo-princess-leia-and-chewbacca-wielding-lightsabers-3.png|Luke with the group in Marvel comic Star Wars 2. Darth-vader-recognizes-his-old-lightsaber-2.jpg|Luke vs. Darth Vader in the comics. Darth-vader-recognizes-his-old-lightsaber-3.jpg|Darth Vader recognizes his old lightsaber. Star-wars5-movie-screencaps com-2407.jpg|Chewbacca hugging Luke. Yodalukedagobah.png|Master Yoda trains Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force on Dagobah. Darth_Vader_Dagobah.png|Luke fights a hallucination of Darth Vader on Dagobah. Vader_cave_duel.png Darth_Vader_decaptiated.png|Luke decapitates the hallucination. Luke leaving.jpg|Luke Skywalker leaving Dagobah to go fight Darth Vader and try to rescue his friends, before even finishing his Jedi training. Darth_Vader_face-to-face.png|Luke faces Darth Vader. Vader_press.png|Luke vs. Darth Vader. Darth_Vader_lashes.png Vader_backs.png Darth_Vader_firms.png Vader_pole.png Darth_Vader_learned.png Vader_surprises.png Darth_Vader_combines.png Vader_stairwell.png|Luke falling down the stairwell. Vader_smashed.png Vader_sprayed.png|Luke sprays Vader. Darth_Vader_release.png Vader_curves.png Darth_Vader_topples.png Vader_beacons.png Darth_Vader_locates.png Darth_Vader_graps.png Vader_snoops.png Darth_Vader_scans.png Vader_mist.png Darth_Vader_strength.png Vader_sworded.png Darth_Vader_ambushes.png|Luke being ambushed by Vader. Vader_belittles.png Darth_Vader_carry.png Vader_external.png Vader_tower.png Darth_Vader_grid.png Vader_bridge_duel.png|Luke fighting Vader on the bridge. Darth_Vader_erupts.png Vader_advances.png Darth_Vader_tiring.png Darth_Vader_lures.png Vader_shoulder.png|Luke dodges Vader. Darth_Vader_fierce.png Vader_upper-cut.png Lukenohandsma.png|Luke Skywalker loses his hand. Vader_saber.png|Luke being threatened by Vader. Luke Skywalker's realization of Darth Vader being his father.jpg|Luke's realization of Darth Vader being his father. Luke Skywalker releasing stress.jpg|Luke's big "NO!" upon learning that Darth Vader is his father Princess Leia tending to Luke Skywalker after hes wounded by Darth Vader.jpg|An injured Luke being aided by Leia. Star-wars5-movie-screencaps com-13648.jpg|Luke and Leia hug. Luke Skywalker making the noble choice to free his friends from Jabba.jpg|Luke making the noble choice to free his friends from Jabba. Luke Skywalker facing Jabba The Hutt.jpg|Luke facing Jabba the Hutt Luke Skylwalker Ep6.png|Luke wielding his lightsaber. Luke Skywalker facing Boba Fett.jpg|Luke facing Boba Fett. Chewie with Rebels.jpeg|Luke with Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO. Luke Skywalker releasing stress after Yoda dies.jpg|Luke releasing stress after Yoda dies LukeObiWanDagobah.jpg|Luke discussing with Obi Wan's spirit. Luke Skywalker's noble choice.jpg|Luke's noble choice. Darth_Vader_commanders.png Darth_Vader_goads.png Vader_walkway.png Vader_name.png Darth_Vader_forgotten.png Vader_holding.png Luke_Skywalker.png|"Then my father is truly dead." Darth_Vader_Luke_arrive.png|Luke with Vader, being taken to see the Emperor. Vader_brings.png|Luke sees Darth Sidious. Darth_Vader_operational.png|Luke with Vader and Sidious, seeing the battle outside the death star. Vader striking.png Darth Vader flipping.png Darth_Vader_opposition.png Darth_Vader_catsparks.png|Luke being attacked by Vader. Vader_swung.png|Luke angrily attacks Vader for saying he will recruit Leia. Darth_Vader_shifts.png Vader_abecedarian.png Darth_Vader_under.png Vader_basic.png Darth_Vader_debris.png Vader_crash.png Darth_Vader_alert.png Vader pit.png Vader knight.png Darth Vader receives.png Vader deciduous.png Darth Vader dodging.png Vader leaning.png Darth Vader puppet.png|Luke moments before severing Vader's hand. Vader groans.png Darth Vader mercy.png|Luke defeats Darth Vader, seeing his father has a robotic hand like him. Luke Skywalker facing Emperor Darth Sidious.jpg|Luke facing Emperor Darth Sidious. Darth Vader lays.png Vader comforted.png|Luke comforts his father. Darth Vader scars.png|Luke sees his father's scars. Luke Skywalker releasing stress after his father dies.jpg|Luke releasing stress after his father dies. Vader dragged.png|Luke decides to take his father's body off of the death star. Celebration_on_Endor.png|Luke and the Rebels celebrate the Empire's defeat. Luke Skywalker Jedi Master VII.jpg|After the Galactic Civil War, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker began training a new generation of Jedi. Luke's_Mistake.png|Sensing darkness inside his nephew Ben Solo, Luke thinks of striking him down. Old Luke.png|An older Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To in The Force Awakens. Rey hands Luke Skywalker his old lightsaber.png|Rey followed the map to Ahch-To, where she found Luke Skywalker in exile. Episode-8-bits.jpg|Luke sees Rey. Luke+Skywalker-the-last-jedi-rock-on-GT.jpg|Luke in The Last Jedi. Luke_Skylwalker_The_Last_Jedi.jpg|Character poster. Luke_listens_to_Yoda_TLJ.png|The spirit of Yoda communed with Skywalker, urging him to embrace failure as the greatest teacher. Luke-vs-Ren.jpg|A projection of Luke vs. Kylo Ren. Luke's_Final_Moments.png|L8ke's final moments before passing on and becoming one with the Force. AHR0cDovL3d3dy5uZXdzYXJhbWEuY29tL2ltYWdlcy9pLzAwMC8yMjMvMTQ5L2kwMi9Ta3l3YWxrZXJZb2RhLmpwZw .jpeg.jpg|Luke with Yoda on Dagobah in Forces of Destiny. 51IExJtPAzL._SX355_.jpg|Luke with Leia in Forces of Destiny. star wars episode iv.jpg|Behind the scenes shot of Mark Hamill with Carrie Fisher and Harrison Ford for Star Wars. 20191124_211833.jpg 602d3df20ed09c1ea3ccbf195ea7c989.jpg|Mark Hamill and Carrie Fisher on set. open-uri20150608-27674-cih7aq_b254f3e4.jpeg.jpg A025703e581ba68d38f1b7d1a67ac861.jpg star wars episode 4 a new hope.jpg Static.jpg img-2452589-f.jpg Luke-Leia-And-Han-han-luke-and-leia-27200816-400-600.jpg Original star wars.jpg ESB Dagobah-33.jpg Cc5e07cb013f4e430e0266de5322a591--falcons-millennium-falcon.jpg 20191124_205824.jpg|Mark Hamill on set with Carrie Fisher and Billy Dee Williams. 39ea526910554d31f4408fa474cee84c.jpg 56a153fb82da96e90b167e50449d2c1f.jpg|Mark Hamill with Harrison Ford and Carrie Fisher on the set of Return of the Jedi. 20191124_193207.jpg MV5BYjcxOTZjMmUtZjMzOS00MjQ0LTk1YjYtODRkMGMxMmE1MGY3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjM2NjQ3Mjc@._V1_.jpg originalsith.jpg|Darth Vader vs. Luke. His fathers lightsaber.png|Luke Skywalker receives his father's lightsaber from Ben Kenobi. KnightOfPassage-SWGs7.jpg|Luke Skywalker assembling his lightsaber. Maralukesabercoruscant.jpg|Luke Skywalker gives Mara Jade the lightsaber on Coruscant. 180px-Judge's Call.jpg|Luke with Mara Jade. Luke-Reborn-Emperor.jpg|Luke as a reborn Darth Sidious' apprentice, leading the imperials. 180px-Lukemaraben.jpg|Luke with Mara Jade, and their son, Ben. 180px-The Jedi Academy.jpg|Luke being protected by his nephew Jacen Solo. 500px-ZS-convocation.jpg|An older Luke in the Legends continuity, speaking to Jedi students. Luke-Exiled.jpg|Grand Master Skywalker exiled. Shimrra.png|Luke with his twin niece and nephew, Jaina and Jacen Solo. Luke-Force-Ghost.png|Luke as a Force ghost. Luke Skywalker (Disney).png|Luke in EA's Battlefront. Luke-Battlefront-II.jpg|Luke in EA's Battlefront II. Luke_Skywalker-0.png|Luke Skywalker in Disney Infinity. Lego_Luke.jpg|Lego Luke Skywalker. lego_41627_web_pri_1488.jpg|Luke Skywalker (with Yoda) released in Lego Brickheadz. 1.jpg 2.jpg file_70cd73fb.jpeg|Luke Skywalker's Dorbz. 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.png 16.jpg File e419e8c3.jpeg FUNK001016.jpg Funko-pop-star-wars-rebel-four-pack-original-D NQ NP 704699-MLA26502372354 122017-F.jpg Funkpxthreepack 58925.1519957625.jpg Sdcc large.jpg Star-wars-cloud-city-movie-moment-pop.1509661784 22421 74245.1512002553.1280.1280.png file_e419e8c3.jpeg Category:Galleries